Nicktoons Unite: Quest of the Nine Realms
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Poof requests the help of the Avengers to help defeat the Universe's newest and most deadly threat. Only problem is, Timmy has zero memory of him or anything related to his past. Fanmake/parody of Avengers EMH eps "The Hostiage of Earth", "The Fall of Asgard" and "A Day Unlike Any Other".
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to story #7 of the Nicktoon Avenger series. This story will be based on the Avenger's EMH episodes "The Hostiage of Earth", "The Fall of Asgard" and "A Day Unlike Any Other". Enjoy and please leave possitive feedback only. All characters belong to thier respected creators.**

**Characters introduced:  
Poof**

**AJ/AJ 5000 as Lt. Col. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes/War Machine  
Anti-Cosmo as Baron Zemo  
Rachel (Tommy Pickles ex-girlfriend from AGU) as Amora The Enchantress  
Timmy McNulty as Executioner  
Technus as Arnim Zola  
Pumpkinator as Crimson Dynamo  
Chuckie Finster as Frandal the Dashing  
Kimmi Finster as Lady Sif  
Angelica Pickles as Valkyrie  
Savannah Stane as Hela  
Sean as Hogun  
Justin as Volstagg  
Jorgen Von Strangle  
Cosmo  
Wanda  
Fairy Council  
Dwarves**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: Quest of the Nine Realms**

_Previously..._

_Dil: I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield its power..._

_Tommy: Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?_

_Dil: I AM A KING!_

_Tommy: NOT HERE! YOU GIVE UP THE TESSERACT; YOU GIVE UP THIS POISIONOUS DREAM!_

_Pumpkinator: Turbo Thunder. Long has the Pumpkinator waited for this!_

_Sheldon: Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?! I control one of the fundamental elements of reality! I can remove gravity's effect on you, sending you hurtling into space...or I can increase it a thousand fold, like this! _

_Zim You've destroyed everything._

_Timmy: Is that so?_

_Zim: Oh yes. The worst is yet to come._

_Timmy: So she just let you go?_

_Tommy: Aye. The Enchantress' fury was great. But she told me that sending me back to Midguard was a fate worse than death. I fear, for as dangerous as Armaggedroid was, something far worse is coming._

* * *

**Prologue**

"You dare challenge me?!" shouted a woman who was defending her castle from some intruders, "tell you master he has made a grave mistake! No one challenges Carnila! I'm..."

She was then cut off when she suddenly turned to stone. A grey skinned man steeped from behind her smirking.

"Well done, mortal," came a female voice. The man turned to Rachel the Enchantress approaching. Next to her was a very muscular man, wielding a large axe. This was McNulty the Executioner.

"My partner was right," Rachel continued, "you are impressive. The Norm Queen is a formidable opponent. Or she was. Come McNulty, let us give The Grey Gargoyle his reward...then we will claim our prize."

McNulty steeped forward before raising his axe...

"How much longer do we have to wait?" complained Eustace as he and several other villains waited to Rachel's return.

"All will be reviled in good time, Abomination," came a thick British accent in the shadows.

Soon, a portal opened and out steeped McNulty, followed by Rachel, who was now holding a small sack.

"The time has come," she said and handed over the sack. The being in the shadows smirked.

"Ah yes," he said, "The Norm Stones you told me about. Excellent work, Enchantress."

"How are a bunch of rocks going to help us take over the world?" questioned Django as he appeared.

"The stones are but the first step, Django," explained Rachel.

"And where is Grey Gargoyle?" their leader asked.

"The battle was hard fought," Rachel lied, "he did not make it."

Her leader said nothing and emerged from the darkness, revealing a blue-skinned, bat-winged creature, dressed in a fanciful suit.

"Today," he exclaimed, "we become the Masters of the Universe!"

* * *

"_Gooooood morning Fairy World!" _went off the radio, _"This is Billy Crystalball coming to you know with today's show."_

"Ugh..." groaned a purple haired fairy as he rose from his bed.

"_A much as every fairy knows" the radio continued, "today is the 20__th__ anniversary of when famed god-child, Timmy Turner, accidentally unveiled the existence of his fairy god-parents. With his memory now gone, Timmy is now the CEO of Earth's 'Turner Industries' and also the superhero 'Turbo Thunder'..."_

"Oh shut up," said the fairy and switch off the clock.

"Poof, sweetie," came his mother, Wanda, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fine mom," Poof replied, "I just..."

"I know," Wanda comforted him, knowing exactly what he was about to say, "I miss him too."

Poof sighed. After being separated from his god-brother for so long, life just wasn't the same.

"I might as well get for fairy school and have Jorgen yell in my face again," he said getting up.

"Oh, I'm sure Jorgen isn't that hard on you," Wanda said trying to smile.

"Yeah you're probably right," Poof said, "tell dad, I've already left okay?"

"Will do. Have a good day."

And with that, Poof walked out the door, instead of flying. Wanda made a sad sigh and looked at a photo on Timmy and Poof playing together.

"Oh Timmy," she said sadly, "we miss you so much."

Poof walked down the sidewalk to the Fairy Training Academy, getting a few strange looks as he went.

"Hey kid," someone said, "why walk? You've got wings."

"I'd rather walk, thank you," Poof spat.

Before the other fairy could reply, a large explosion erupted behind them. Some of the debris struck Poof, injuring his wings. The last thing he saw were two large figures destroying everything in their path. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he saw the entire city in ruin. There was no one to be seen. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the chaos.

"Attention Fairy World. You are now under my command!"

"That voice," Poof said to himself, "It couldn't be."

"This is just the first of what is to come! There is no one that can stop me!"

Poof had a determined look on his face and looked at a photo of Timmy in his backpack.

"I know someone who can," he said and with a wave of his wand vanished.

He knew exactly where to go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few days since the Armaggedroid incident and the Avengers were still trying to catch their breath from it. At this time, Timmy and his friend, Lt. Col. AJ Walters, were busy dropping off Timmy's spare suits from the main armory in Los Angeles. Arnold, Danny and Manny assisted in the move.

"I appreciate you guys helping us move these," AJ said to Danny.

"It's no trouble Colonel," Danny replied. He watched as the nine chambers were put in place down in the basement, but then noticed a tenth one.

"Uh...Timmy," he said, "if you only have nine suits, what's in that one?"

"Oh, that's my suit," AJ explained, "The AJ 5000. It's basically Timmy's Mark II suit..."

"Which you stole!" Timmy interjected.

"...modified to my specs," AJ finished.

"So why aren't you an Avenger, Col. Walters?" Danny asked.

"I not interested in being a superhero," AJ continued, "I just want to keep Timmy safe..."

They then heard a crashing noise as Timmy tripped over something nearby.

"OW!" they heard him shout.

"Mostly from himself, AJ finished again.

"Heh, ain't that the truth," Arnold smirked.

'_Alert, there is an intruder at the front gate', _Cosmo announced.

"Alright, let's have some fun," Arnold smirked as he readied his bow.

Timmy, Danny and the others ran outside to see what they were up against, but were surprised to a purple-haired teenager limping towards them.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Arnold shouted as helped him up.

"Please..." the teen coughed, "you have to help me..."

"Help you?" Danny asked, "from who?"

Before Danny could receive an answer, the teen passed out.

"Get him inside," Timmy said to Arnold and took the teen to the lounge.

"Uh...guys," Arnold said when he put the teen on the couch, "you might want to see this."

Everyone, except Brad and Jenny who were upstairs, gathered around the unconscious teen, with shocked looks on their faces to see wing protuting out of his back.

"Stuart's beard!" exclaimed Thomas, "it's a fairy!"

"A what?!" Helga asked.

"A fairy," Thomas explained, "these creatures hail from the realm of Fairy World. They have the ability to grant wishes."

"Like a genie?" Arnold asked.

"Precisely, only the amount one could receive is unlimited. However, a better question would be, how did he get to Midguard?"

"Well, right now he's out cold," said Danny, "we'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

That's when Hulk Jimmy stepped forward in front of the couch. Everyone knew what he was up to.

"ROOAARR!" he boomed.

"AHH!" screamed the fairy as he woke up.

"Works every time," Hulk Jimmy smirked.

"Ugh...where am I?" the fairy asked.

"Take it easy son," Danny said, "you were unconscious for a bit there."

The fairy looked around the room at each of the Avengers, and then saw Timmy.

"Oh god, Timmy!" he shouted and embraced him in a tight hug, happy to see his god-brother for the first time in years.

"Okay...how...do you know my name?" Timmy asked as he struggled to breathe.

"It's me, Poof!" the fairy said excitedly, "you fairy god-brother!"

"Fairy good-brother?" Helga smirked as Arnold and Hulk Jimmy snickered. Timmy let himself catch his breath for a moment before saying anything.

"Look kid," he said panting, "I have absolutely no idea who you are."

Poof's face fell, now remembering.

"Oh right," he said sadly, "you have your memories erased."

Everyone looked at Timmy with confused looks on their faces, only to receive the same from Timmy.

"Look, Poof," he said, "just tell us how and why you got here."

Poof sighed and explained everything what had happened.

"And with the main power supply to my wand cut off," he finished, "I have no way of returning home or possibly getting you guys there."

Timmy was surprised and then looked at Manny and Thomas.

"You it's quite a coincidence you are in this pardicament," he said, "Manny and I have been working on something similar to Thomas back to Asgard."

Poof and Thomas looked at each other with confused looks. Timmy smirked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Down in the assembly hall, Timmy and Manny presented what they were talking about.

"Gentlemen, prepared to be amazed!" Timmy exclaimed, "well, this is mostly for Thomas and...Poof here. No offense Phantom."

"None taken," Danny said as he ate an apple.

"You were saying Turbo Thunder?" Thomas said, encouraging Timmy to continue.

"Turbo Thunder?" Poof asked, "wasn't he that guy who was supposed to the be the "Chossen One" when "The Darkness" came?"

Again, Timmy just gave him a strange look.

"Never mind," Poof said, "please go on."

"Okay..."Timmy said awkwardly and continued the presentation, "anyways, Thomas as I said before, Manny and I have been working on a way to get you back to Asgard...and now Poof back to his world. We think we've got it."

He then switched on the projector and presented what looked like a generator.

"Ta-da!" he said.

"Cool," Poof said. Thomas wasn't so sure.

"I do not understand how this, 'machine' and pierce the boundary between Midguard and the other realms."

"What we need is a weak spot," Timmy explained, "a somewhere the two planes overlap. We use that weak spot as door to create a wormhole."

The presentation then showed a holographic apple go through the machine.

"You go in through here," Timmy finished, "and out into Asgard."

Danny paused from eating the apple for a moment when he realized what it was really for.

"It's official, I like smart Timmy," Poof said.

"I hate to rain on your parade, Timmy," Danny spoke up as he finished the apple, "but I saw similar machine do that back in my day. It worked too."

Timmy was speechless!

"WHERE?!"

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Brad was packing up his things and was preparing to leave. He was still feeling incredibly guilty over what had happened with Armaggedroid. Jenny was in the room with him.

"It wasn't your fault, Brad," Jenny sympathized, "you couldn't have know what would've happened with Armaggedroid."

"You don't understand Jen," Brad said, "I should have. After all, my mind was the basis for Armaggedroid's.

He picked up his clothes sack and procedded to walk out. Jenny however, stopped him.

"This is not your fault," she said, "you're not Armaggedroid. Thomas is alive. Everything worked out. We're going to be okay, Brad. Please don't leave."

"Jen, the whole time I've been with the Avengers, I've been betraying everything I believe in. I embraced violence. And then created something worse. I created a robot that almost destroyed all live on Earth. That's about as far from 'okay' as I can imagine."

And with that," he shrunk to his Ant Man form, and flew out.

Jenny sighed and then sat on his bed. That's when Timmy called.

"Jen, we need you in the assembly hall," he said, "you're gonna want to hear this."

* * *

In the assembly hall, Danny was explaining the device he saw during the war.

"My team and I infiltrated a Plasmia base in Norway," he said, "we had received word that Vlad Plasmius had some sort of a back-up doomsday weapon. But we found was beyond anything we had ever seen. Plasmius had a machine that was similar to yours and pulling monsters from it to our world. He was enslaving them, putting collars on the creatures. If my team hadn't taken down that base..."

"But you did Phantom," Thomas said, "and from your tale, it would seem that this 'Vlad Plasmius' did indeed open a portal to the Asgardian realms. The creatures you describe, they are familiar to me."

"Same here," Poof added.

"Hang on, I've got satellite images coming in from the Plasmia base," Timmy said and pulled a map of Earth.

"Cosmo, trace the energy coming from that location," Manny said.

"You named your computer system after my dad?" Poof asked, but only received another confused glare from Timmy, "right, never mind."

Timmy then resumed looking over the map.

"This spot right here," he said, "this is what I was talking about. This is a point where two planes are overlapping, like dimensional fault line."

"Fancy," AJ said impressed.

"So what are we looking at?" Arnold asked.

"Vein lines," Manny answered, "veins of magic that connect our world with others. Or, as Turner would say, pads of other dimensional energy that reveal weak spots between the dimensions."

Now it was Poof's turn to have a confused look as spark from his head imitated his brain short circuiting.

"Okay, now I don't like smart Timmy," he said to himself.

"In this case there are eight," Manny continued, "not counting Earth."

"One for each realm," Thomas added, "it is said that the nine realms are interconnected by Yggdrasil, the tree of life."

"Big tree," Hulk Jimmy commented.

"Call it whatever you want," Timmy said, "this is how we're going to get you guys home."

'_Alert, dimensional energy flares in progress,' _Cosmo announced.

"Something is affecting the energy at each of the locations," Timmy said, "except that one that's in an active volcano."

Thomas put a determined look on his face and turned to leave.

"Thomas, wait," Danny began.

"Nay," he said, "if the threat we face is Asgardian, I will not allow it to put Midguard in jeopardy again!"

"Well, we mortals...and fairies, certainly appreciate it," Timmy said, "but you're on a team remember? Seven locations, seven Avengers, plus AJ and Poof here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a miniute," AJ protested, "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Come on AJ," Timmy coaxed, "don't you want to see what it's like to be an Avenger?"

"I know I do!" Poof added.

"Anyways," Timmy continued, "whatever's going on, we can deal with it together."

Thomas smiled.

"Very well, my friends."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon the team was divided into groups. Arnold and Helga (obviously) were to travel to Africa. Jenny was to travel to the Arctic. AJ (who unfortunately got teamed with) Hulk Jimmy to the Canadian Rockies. Danny was to head to Greece, Manny to a graveyard near New Orleans, and Timmy to South America. Poof and Thomas were to head to the defunct Plasmia base in Norway where the portal machine is located. The reason being Timmy had these two paired up because they would have more knowledge of what they were up against.

"Stay in radio contact," Timmy said, "if you find anything, call it in. Avengers assem...actually...Avengers, disassemble."

* * *

"They're coming," Rachel said to her leader, "you can finally claim what is yours, for it your team succeeds today, you will be given Midguard as promised."

"You need not worry, Enchantress," the blue creature smirked, "I know their strengths and weaknesses now. I know the Avengers, better than they know themselves."

* * *

Jenny had soon arrived at her location in the Arctic. She flew down into an ice cavern and found a small rock, glowing throughout the cave.

"Guys, I think I've got something," she radioed, "some kind of glowing, magical rock. Hang on."

She flew closer to it for a better inspection. She was about to touch it when something massive landed next to her. To her horror, stood Eustace, ready to fight.

"If you got any last words for your friends," he threatened, "now would be a good time."

"Anyone want to trade spots?" Jenny said nervously.

"Time's up," Eustace said and charged at her. Jenny quickly dodge him and began to frantically call the rest of the team.

"Guys, guys, it's a trap!" she shouted, "Abomination is here!"

"Jen, Jen!" Timmy shouted as he arrived at a South American temple, but lost contact "get out of there!"

'Warning, magical energy source located', said Cosmo, 'warning, pulse in progress.'

Timmy landed next to the glowing stone and, like Jenny, began to inspect it, when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

"AHH!" he shouted. He turned to see Django floating above.

"Django?!" he shouted.

"That's Django of the Dead, Turbo Thunder," Django corrected, "Dead. As in something you're going to be in the next five seconds! You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

In Greece, Danny arrived at the location of ancient temple and slowly approached the rock. Above, two small missiles appeared, but Danny turned himself intangible, preventing him from getting him.

The attacker was revealed to be the Pumpkinator.

"Game on," Danny challenged as the robot marched toward him.

Arnold and Helga were jumping from tree to tree as they tried to out run Bull-E.

"The Bull?" Arnold asked as he fired an arrow at him.

"No wait, you're the Nose Ring, right?" Helga asked.

"How can you not remember me?" Bull-E seethed, "you punched me in the face."

"That doesn't narrow it down," Arnold said simply and fired again.

* * *

In the graveyard in New Orleans, Manny was slowly walking towards Technus, who stood guard to the stone.

"I'm warning you, Avenger," Technus said as Manny approached him, "do not come closer."

"I can assume that there are more villains at each other locations, correct?" Manny asked calmly, "but they cannot be acting alone. Who are you working for and why do they seek interest in Asgard?"

"Much like when I worked for Plasmius, I am not aware of all the details," Technus explained, "what I do know is that I can dispose of you in any way I want."

"I hear the doubt in your voice," Manny said and prepared his claws just in case, "whatever is happening you seem to have reservations. Come let us discuss this like rational men."

* * *

In the Canadian Rockies, McNutly was waiting patiently for Hulk Jimmy and AJ to arrive. He had heard much of for Hulk Jimmy's strength...and was planning to return with his head. A loud thud behind him, signaled that he had arrived. AJ hovered above.

"Uh...Hulk," he began.

"Let's do this!" Hulk Jimmy challenged, ignoring AJ completely.

McNulty smirked and swung his axe.

* * *

Thomas and Poof made their way into the Plasmia base Norway, surprised to see everything inside untouched. Thomas immediately recognized what they were up against.

"Avengers," he radioed, "I believe I have found the source of the disturbances detected by Turbo Thunder's computer. It is a Norm Stone, an artifact of Asgardian magic created by Asgard's most powerful sorceress."

"AH!" shouted Poof as he was attacked from behind. Thomas turned to see Rachel, smirking wickedly.

"You insult me, Stuart's son," she said, "Carnila's power is nothing compared to mine. Pumpkinator, shut down the Avenger's communications."

Thomas looked at his ID card, and received nothing but static.

"What is the meaning of this Enchantress?!" Thomas demanded, "why have you brought the Norm Stones to Midguard?"

"Midguard was once the center of the nine realms," Rachel explained, "I am going to make it the middle realm once again. The stones are going to tear down the walls between Asgard and Earth."

"You are more of a fool than I had anticipated, Enchantress..." Thomas began, but she blasted him with one of her spells, sending him back.

* * *

"What do you mean all communications are down?!" Timmy shouted at Cosmo as he tried to face off Django, "Why?!"

'External interference,' Cosmo answered.

"Having fun yet?" Django smirked.

"What are you even doing here, Django?" Timmy asked, "what is it you're after?"

"My new boss wants something," Django answered, "don't know, don't care. Because I'm doing what I want, by turning you into a pile of scrap metal!"

* * *

"You're useless, robot," Eustace mocked as he marched toward barely standing Jenny, "you know that right?! Even the two spies with no powers put up more of a fight! You are nothing!"

Jenny quickly jumped out of the way, letting Eustace crash into the cave wall.

"Maybe so," she said as she began to fire her laser cannon, "but I'm still going to kick your sorry ass!"

Multiple shots from her cannon caused an avalanche of ice to come tumbling down upon Eustace burying him.

"I should've brought my camera!" she said excitedly, "no one's ever going to believe..."

Before she could finish, Eustace's fist grabbed her by the head.

* * *

"GRAAH!" roared Hulk Jimmy as he continued to his battle with McNulty. AJ, at this point had joined the fight and flew behind him, firing everything he had at the axe wielder, but had no such luck in bringing him down.

Hulk Jimmy instead grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him across the lake. McNulty stood and dropped his axe into the water, resulting in the ground beneath to split in half and Hulk Jimmy falling through it.

"Hulk!" AJ shouted, but could do nothing as McNulty swam after him.

* * *

Thomas and Poof meanwhile were continuing their battle with Rachel, who proved to be a challenging opponent.

"Turbo Thunder did exactly as my leader predicted," she said, "he divided the Avengers and while they may have defeated villains as a team. Individually, they will fall!"

"You think to test your strength against mine, Witch!" Thomas shouted.

"I have no need to, Rachel said, "because you're defeat was planned before you even arrived."

"We'll see about that!" Poof shouted.

"Are you sure, Fairy," said Rachel, who magically appeared from behind him. She fired her spell blasts from her hands, knocking both of them out.

"You had your chance to escape this," she said to the now unconscious Thomas, "but you turned your back on me. For your arrogance, Midguard will pay the price."

She turned to the Norm Stone and activated its true purpose.

As the rest of the team continued their individual battles across the globe, they were completely unaware that Earth was now being reconnected with the other eight realms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Say goodbye, robot," Eustace smirked evilly as he held Jenny by her mechanical arms, ready to rip her in half.

Suddenly a large fist stomped on him, planting him into the icy ground. Jenny looked up and saw Brad in his Giant Man form, towering over them. Eustace struggled to lift himself out, but Brad wouldn't allow it.

"AHHH!" he boomed and begun to repeatedly pound Eustace deeper and deeper into the ground until only his head was exposed.

"Are you okay?" he as Jenny as she flew up to him.

"Yeah," she panted, but smiled, "Brad I can't believe you came! And...uh, wait...can I change my answer about being okay?"

Brad turned to see the Norm stone glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, a pack of giants entered the scene and marched slowly towards them.

* * *

In Africa, the same thing was occurring as Arnold, Helga and Francis witnessed the same event.

"What's going on?" Francis asked.

"Isn't this you're idea, genius?" Helga asked.

"And she uses that term lightly," Arnold added.

All three began to look around to see what was going on. Francis then turned to see a floating creature much similar to Poof, though he had never seen anything like it. Soon dozens more began to appear.

"More fairies?" Helga asked Arnold.

"Man, Poof was not kidding," Arnold answered.

* * *

"AH!" Danny shouted as his head was slammed to the ground by Pumpkinator, who also held it in a tight grip of his mechanical hand. Suddenly, both began to hear whispering all around them.

"Who is there?!" Pumkinator demanded, "show yourself!"

From behind, ghost-like spirits began to surround him. Danny saw this as the opportunity to escape his grasp as the Pumkinator was now distracted and quickly turned himself intangible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Poof were now conscious, put were tied in special barriers to prevent themselves from interferaing with Rachel's spell.

"Whatever you're leader is planning," Thomas said to Rachel, "do not trust him..."

"Fool, do you honestly think I ever trusted him?" she smirked and began working on another spell, "when the armies of Asgard enter Midguard, they will be under my control."

Poof and Thomas looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

"Oh man, please don't let him be dead," AJ said to himself as Hulk Jimmy and McNulty had been underwater for some time now. Bubbles began to rise to the surface and AJ prayed it was Hulk, but instead, out came McNulty. Rather he came flying out of water and deep into the forest.

AJ let a huge sigh of relief went Hulk Jimmy walked out onto the island, with McNulty's axe in his hands.

"Lightweight," he said.

"Thank God you're okay," AJ said, "for a minute there I was..."

He was cut off when a large rumbling sound entered their ears. In front of them, large water spirits formed above and began to descend down upon them fast. Both briefly looked at each other and quickly prepped themselves for their next fight.

* * *

Pumpkinator meanwhile was in full panic mode as thousands of ghouls surrounded him.

"NO!" he shouted, "STAY AWAY!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Pumpkinator," Danny said he appeared in front of him before sucker punching him in the face.

"Always focus on the matter at hand, comrade," he finished.

His ID card then went off, receiving a message from Brad.

"Anyone listening?" he said, "we've got a big problem here!"

* * *

Arnold and Helga meanwhile were continuing their trek through the African jungle, hoping to avoid the fairies from attacking them. Francis, however, was another story.

Both hid from behind a tree and saw Francis approaching. As part of their plan, Arnold released and arrow which released a glue-like substance and plastered Francis to a nearby tree. Helga then released a bomb of knockout gas.

"Hey, what the?!" Francis exclaimed, "this stuff is dangerous!"

"No kidding," Helga said sarcastically and threw another bomb. With Francis taken care of, they could foucus on their other problem.

"Does anyone know how to stop whatever this is?" Arnold radioed, "there's a floating midget with a giant head and a crown giving us a dirty look."

* * *

Manny at this time, was hiding behind a gravestone, waiting for the right moment to pounce on Technus. When he was in sight, Manny leaped into the air and dug his claws into Technus' back.

"AHH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. Before he could do anything else, three pairs of hands grabbed him by his wrist. He quickly blasted them away and flew into the air where they couldn't touch him.

"What's going on?!" he asked frantically.

"I do not know Technus," replied Manny, "but it is time to ask yourself, do you truly believe there will be a world for you live in if you help these plans succeed.

Technus said nothing and flew off into the distance. Manny sighed and turned to face the army of dark spirits approaching. Deciding to deal with Technus later, he roared and pounced towards them.

* * *

Timmy was beginning to feel overwhelmed with Django's attacks as he tried to guard the stone. He saw Django was getting ready for another attack and charged at him.

"Cosmo, begin energy absorption!" he said and Django disappeared into his suit.

"AH!" he shouted as the absorption proved too much, "energy release, now!"

And with that, his unibeam activated and blasted Django out of his suit and into the depths of space, much to the skeletal cowboy's horror.

Timmy gathered himself for a moment before pulling out his ID card.

"Thomas? Thomas?" he radioed, "any tips on how to turn off a magic rock?"

* * *

As Rachel continued her spell, Poof began to think of a plan to escape.

"Psst, Thomas," he whispered, "do you think you can grab you hammer?"

Thomas looked down to see him hammer on the ground.

"I believe so," he said curled his hand to summon it to his grasp. Thankfully, Rachel's barrier had no affect on his powers.

"Awesome," Poof said, now..."

He eyeballed Rachel, who busy to notice. Thomas smirked and swung his hammer round and round until he generated enough lightning and struck Rachel from behind cutting her spell off and setting them free.

"Avengers, no matter the cost, "he radioed, "you must destroy the Norm stones! The fate of the world depends on it!"

Each member readied themselves to destroy each on Thomas' command.

Rachel had then regain consciousness, just in time to see Thomas and Poof ready to strike the stone.

"No," she said and then shouted, "NO!"

But it was too late.

"NOW!" Thomas shouted as he and Poof unleashed all they had, obliterating the rock, followed by the rest of the members destroying their respected stone, disconnecting Earth from the other realms once more.

* * *

'All magical activity has ceased', said Cosmo through the mansion, 'threat level: 0. Connection to Turbo Thunder armor, lost. Connection to Avengers ID cards, lost. Avengers bio signatures, not found.'

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Poof as he slowly regained his consciousness, "w-where are we?"

"Stuart's beard," Thomas said as he woke, "we're in Asgard."

"My, my, my," came a voice, "this is such an unexpected surprise."

Poof and Thomas turned to see a small blue-skinned creature sitting on the throne.

"Nay!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Anti-Cosmo," Poof said in horror.

"It is such a pleasure to see you again," he smirked evilly, "Nephew."

Both Asgardian and fairly looked at each other with horrified looks and the sound of manic laughter ran through the palace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arnold laid the ground unconscious, unsure for how long, when he felt rumbling not too far from him. He woke to see that he was no longer in the African jungle, but instead an abandoned building.

"What?" he said to himself. He looked over to see Helga lying next to him.

"Helga, Helga wake up," he said as he shook her shoulder.

"Hm? Ugh," she groaned, "where are we?"

"I don't know," Arnold answered, "let's scout out and see."

The two spies exited the building to find a city in ruin. They walked down the streets to the outskirts of the city to find something they did not expect to be standing on. A cloud!

"Oh, that's not good," Arnold said as they looked around.

"What the hell is this pace?" Helga asked. Before she could receive an answer, the duo heard the rumbling Arnold had heard earlier and went to investigate. They returned to the city streets when a large figure stomped pass them.

"Crimeny, watch it!" Helga snapped. The figure turned to reveal a very tall, muscular man, dressing in military like clothing and wielding a giant wand.

"I suggest you two run," he said in a very thick Austrian accent, "for Anti-Cosmo's forces are closing in."

And with that, he stormed off.

"Hey! Hey you, Schwarzenegger," Arnold called out, "what is this place?! Where are we?! And what's a...Anti-Cosmo?"

"Save your breath, Football Head," Helga said, "he ain't coming back."

Suddenly multiple growling noises came from behind them. They turned to see a large pack of dark wolves slowly surrounding them.

"Nice doggies," Helga said meekly.

* * *

In the palace, Anti-Cosmo was telling the story of how he managed to conquer Asgard to Thomas and poof, who were now his new prisoners.

"But this time, Stuart's favorite son was not there to protect him as he slumbered," he continued his story, "the son had abandoned the Golden Realm, to protect the mortals he love so dearly."

He turned to the two and splashed a glass of wine in both their faces.

"Please do be conscious you two," he said, "for this is my favorite part of the tale. While Charles, Sean, Justin and Kimi and the rest of Asgard's 'warriors' were ever so pathetically vigilant in protecting and defending Stuart as he slept, they were not prepared for the day when he didn't wake up. They weren't prepared for someone to find a way to take Stuart's power."

"You lie!" Thomas protested, "the Stuart Force belongs to my father alone!"

"Is that so?" Anti-Cosmo smirked and fired a magical blast from his hand.

"AH!" both Thomas and Poof screamed.

"You call me a liar?" he continued, "it is Stuart and the Fairy Council who lie! It was Stuart and the Council who banished my kind from the realms and treated us like lesser beings! But I am not a lesser being, no anymore. The Stuart Force is mine and all the nine realms will bow down to me!"

He then presents a magical representation of the realms in the shape of Yggdrasil.

"Asgard, Fairy World, Svartalfheim,Alfheim, Nidavellir, I have conquered them all! Anti-Fairy World and Jotunheim are mine to command. Only Midguard remains. And there's no one left to save it."

* * *

On the frozen realm of Jotunheim, Brad was running through the ice and snow, carrying Jenny on his back, who systems had switched off during the blast.

"Jen, Jen!" he coaxed her lifeless robotic body, "come on I need you here. Where ever here is. I pretty sure we're no on earth anymore...or even in the same dimension."

Suddenly a large axe came into his line of sight and quickly jumped out of the way before it could decapitate his head. He turned to see three frost giants standing nearby.

"You should not have trespassed in Jotunheim, mortal," one of them said.

"Jotunheim, huh?" Brad said as he set Jenny down and grew to his Giant Man form, "well guys, I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk this out. And frankly..."

Then he did the unexpected and grabbed the axe.

"...Neither am I!" he shouted and charged at the surprised Frost Giants.

* * *

"Danny Phantom to Turbo Thunder," Danny radioed on his ID card, "come in. Any Avenger hearing this, respond. So much for modern technology."

He then heard a whisper from behind and prepared himself to fight. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Writer? Ghost Writer?" he asked surprised, "from my team! I haven't seen you since the meeting before we took down Plasmius' base. Writer, where are we?"

He turned back to face him and found he had vanished. Then sound of bombs falling from the sky echoed through his ears and images of long lost friends began to appear around him, all whispering, _'why did you leave us? Why did you leave us? We needed you. Why did you abandon the mission? Why aren't you in the dirt with us?'_

Danny had never felt so sacred in his life.

* * *

Elsewhere Hulk Jimmy and AJ were unconscious beneath a lake of water. Hulk Jimmy then regained consciousness and leaped out to the surface. He then reached for AJ, who exited the water coughing.

"Man...where the hell are we?" he asked, still coughing.

"Not sure," Hulk Jimmy said as he reached for McNulty's axe. The sound of whips cracking then entered their ears and they turned to see a group of trolls carrying prisoners to an unknown destination. Both decided to intervene and promptly landed in front of the pack, weapons ready.

"What are they?" one of the trolls asked, "do they have such creatures in Alfhiem?"

"Whatever they are," their leader answered, "bring me their heads!"

* * *

"Ugh," Timmy groaned as he began to regain consciousness. He then found that he was being dragged by two dwarfs.

"Back off, right now!" he shouted, aiming what was left of his armor at them.

"The mortal is waving at us," one of them said, "why is he doing that?"

"Where am I?!" Timmy demanded, "who are you?!"

"You are in the kingdom of Nidavellir," a third dwarf approached, "I am Itri."

"We must keep moving my lord," another said, but Itri paid no notice.

"Mortal, may I ask how you came here?" he asked.

"The last thing I remember, I destroyed the stone," Timmy answered, "the Norm Stone."

"The Norm Stones are powerful magic," Itri said, "no doubt part of Anti-Cosmo's plan."

"Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked, "wait, I'm not on Earth anymore am I?"

"You are correct," the dwarf answered and walked up to Timmy and inspected.

"Uh...okay, personal space here," Timmy said a little uncomfortable.

"There's something familiar about you, mortal," Itri said as he examined his facial features, before spotting his beaver sized buck teeth.

"Timothy?" Timothy Turner?" he asked, "is it you?"

"Uh, yeah, how do you know my name?"

"The fabled god-child has returned!" one the dwarfs exclaimed with joy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Timmy said, "what is going on?"

"As yes, you're memories of your past are still blurred from Jorgen," Irti said, "allow me."

He then waved his hand in front of Timmy and suddenly long lost memories of his childhood began to flood through his head.

'_Hi Timmy! I'm Cosmo! And I'm Wanda! And we're you Fairy Godparents!'_

'_Poof!'_

'_"A nickel! Mine!"_

_"That is where you are wrong again, Timmy Turner! Your wish will come true, but this is only ..."_

_the beginning, bla bla bla... have no idea what I've done blah blah you'll be watching me blah blah."_

_Cosmo__: I married the smart one!_

_Wanda__: I married the- (pauses) -well, he's cute, right?_

_"What could possibly go wrong!?"_

"My god!" Timmy exclaimed, "I remember everything now! My adventures with them, everything! No wonder Poof was so excited when he saw me! And I named my computer systems after Cosmo! It all makes sense now!"

"It it good that you now have your memories back, but this spell is only temporary," Itri explained, "just long enough for you to remember ever weakness of Anti-Cosmo. But now we must go to the forge, the only safe remaining free stronghold. I shall finish explaining everything, but we must get to safety."

Safety?" Timmy asked, "from what?"

Suddenly a large troll landed in front of them, ready to strike.

"Never mind," Timmy said meekly.

The two other dwarfs did their best to fight the beast off, but each attack was thwarted.

"Itri," the troll said mockingly, "anymore warriors you wish to test against Ulik?"

That's when Timmy stepped forward.

"How about me?," he asked determined.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ulik bellowed with laughter, "and who are you?"

Timmy said nothing and simply aimed his remaining repulsor ray at Ulik's face and blasted him.

"I'm Turbo Thunder..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arnold and Helga raced through the streets of Fairy World (although they didn't exactly know that) with the dark wolves hot on their tail. Arnold tried to hold them off by firing as many arrows as he could, but a wolf then attacked him from the side and snapped his bow in the process. Helga found her pistol to be pretty useless in the confrontation.

"Archer! Spy!" called a voice.

"They turned to see the muscular fairy running towards them. Knocking several of the wolves aside, he grabbed both of them and placed them on his shoulders.

"Here," the fairy said to Arnold presented a new bow and set of arrows, "those are special arrows. Is your aim good?"

"I do alright," Arnold smirked and fired.

* * *

"You should be with us," the eerie whispers echoed through Danny's ears as visions of his past continued to flash before him, "Stay and sleep."

"I don't understand," Danny said to himself, "where am I? Am I dead?"

"You're on the other side, Phantom," said a vision of Skulker from behind him, "you've earned this. It's time for you to rest now."

Danny felt tears welt into his eyes. Not too far away though, he was being watched.

* * *

"The Norm Stones," Poof, said to Anti-Cosmo, "The Enchantress stole them for you!"

"The Norm Stones?" Anti-Cosmo chuckled, "You two do not begin to understand. I am responsible for everything."

He paused before looking at Thomas.

"Look at you strain that feeble mind of yours, thunderer," he continued, "you're step brother was not wrong about you."

"What does Dylan have to do with you, Anti- Fairy?!" Thomas demand.

"I'm glad you asked," Anti-Cosmo said and began his tale, "please, allow me to put the pieces of the puzzle together. You see when I began forming my plans, I saw to basic threats: you and Timmy Turner."

"Wait, you caused Timmy to slip up?" Poof questioned.

"Exactly. I disguised myself as a mortal child and spend quite a bit of time with Turner until he felt like he had gained my trust. When that was all said and done, I used my manipulation skills to trick him into revealing his fairies, as this time, he would lose them for good. With his mind now erased and out of the picture, I need to find away to eliminate you, Thomas. Do you recall asking Dylan who showed him the true power of the tesseract?"

Thomas nodded.

"It was I. After hearing of your stepbrother's first attempt to rule Asgard, sought him as the perfect solution to lure you away from Asgard to your precious Midguard. I persuaded him to approach the Chitari and lead the invasion of Earth. I knew his attempt would fail and once you decided to stay on Midguard, just as the Stuart Sleep was about to occur, I knew exactly how to keep you there. After all, if any of your precious pets were in danger, you arrogance would not allow you to leave them. And when you found mortal allies, I had the Enchantress gather foes for them as well. I was the one who barred you from Asgard after the Chitari invasion and while you played hero on Midguard, I completed my conquest of the remaining realms."

"But both your invasions failed," Poof pointed out.

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo said, "The Enchantress did fail me. Her love for the oaf must have blurred her mission. And as for Dylan...well, let's say, he's no longer an issue. But their failures mean nothing. For now that I have both of you as my prisoners, I can conquer Midguard at my leisure."

"You will be stopped!" Poof shouted.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled wickedly.

"Do you think the mortals will come to your rescue?" he said, "if they were pulled into the nine realms as you were, then they are truly doomed. My forces will hunt them down and destroy them. There is no rescue coming, dearest nephew. There is no escape. There is no hope."

* * *

Brad was doing as best as he could to fight off the Frost Giants, but was having no such luck. He was not trapped in ice, released from one of the giant's casket around his neck. He looked over to Jenny, who's systems were still off.

"I'm sorry Jen," he said sadly, "I'm so sorry that I let you down, that I let everyone down. I love you."

He stopped when the shadow of the giants crossed his face and saw the trio approaching. In pure rage, he grew to his Giant Man form once more, ready to face them off again.

"You're first, frosty!" he shouted.

He was about to throw the first punch, when up in the sky, a portal opened and out flew three Pegasus with three female warriors.

"ATTACK!" shouted a purple-haired warrior as they charged ahead. Brad turned to see what was going on.

"Move mortal," the warrior called and Brad didn't hesitate to obey and shrank to his normal size and ran back towards Jenny. As the warriors battled the three frost giants. They, however, were not going to let him go easy and the head giant opened his casket and a massive winter wind shoved Brad with Jenny in hand off the cliff.

"AHH!" he shouted. The purple haired warrior heard him and dived into the abyss and caught them just before they hit the ice below.

"Angelica, retreat!" she shouted and the two remaining warriors rejoined them and proceed out of Jothenhiem.

"Truly you are a wonder," she said to Brad, "both a man and a giant. But you fought well...for a mortal."

"Thanks," Brad said a little awkward, "I think. The giants said this was Jothenhiem. This is one of the mythical nine realms, right?"

"Aye," the warrior answered, "the Valkyries and I have been fighting to hold them back. I am Lady Kimi."

"Brad Carbuckle," Brad said.

"Tell me, Brad Carbuckle," Kimi asked, "how did mortals come to this place?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, Manny was observing his surroundings in his realm, when in the distance, the same dark spirits came charging towards him. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to out run them, but they eventually caught up to him.

He eventually found a well and was able to see it as a portal to another releam. In an attempt to hold the spirits off, he threw a piece of vibrainium he kept on him in case of emergencies and threw it into the massive spirit cloud. The spirits exploded and gave him just enough time for him to dive into the portal and escape.

* * *

On Alfhiem, Hulk Jimmy was pinned to the ground by the clan of trolls and AJ was restrained by another.

"The best is strong," one of the trolls said, "but not strong enough."

This was proved to be an unwise choice of words as Hulk Jimmy gathered all his strength and...

"JIMMY IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

...took out every single one of the trolls in one blow.

"You okay?" he asked AJ, now able to breathe after being held by the neck for so long.

"Yeah," he coughed, "I think so."

"HA HA!" came a joyful voice from behind them, "well done Ogre and Metal Man, truly you both posses the gift of battle."

They turned to see three warriors standing with the newly freed prisoners.

"I am Justin of the Warrior's Three," he continued, "and with your strength and weapons, we can take back Asgard this day."

* * *

Danny sat on his knees as tears fell from eyes, still hearing the never ending whispers. He looked up to see Col. Lancer and most of his team standing before him.

"You're time is up, Phantom," Lancer said, "you fought hard, now enjoy your reward."

Danny reached out to his extended hand, but stopped.

"If this is the land of the dead," he said, "then where's Tucker and Sam? No, no this fight isn't over. And the Lancer I knew would stop until it was. I'm still alive, I can feel it. And I'm going to fight until I can't fight anymore!"

He then swung his fist at the vision and they vanished with his touch. Just then, he found himself at the bottom of a set of stairs. Danny looked up and saw a woman sitting on throne at the top. Unknown to Danny, this was Savannah, ruler of Niffleheim.

"I don't know who you are Miss," he said, "but I recommend you show me the way out!"

"You are in Niffleheim now, Daniel Fenton," Savannah said, "there is no leaving."

"Well then lady, you and I are in for a long night."

* * *

On Fairy World, Arnold, Helga their new fairy ally were fighting off the dark wolves that seemed to be increasing in number as they fought.

"I'm out," Arnold said as he found he ran out of arrows.

"Me two," Helga said as he pistol ran out of bullets.

"I as well," the fairy said as his wand ran out of power. He then pulled out a massive sword of his side pouch.

"You have fought well, both of you," he said, "I am proud to meet my end beside you. I am Jorgen Von Stangle, the toughest fairy in the universe."

"Arnold Shortman," Arnold replied.

"Helga Pataki," Helga said as well, "but in all fairness Jorgen, I prefer to skip the 'meet my end' part."

From out of nowhere, Manny pounced onto the surrounding wolves and took out each with his claws, dosed in virbarinium.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arnold asked, but Manny remained silent.

"This is Fairy World," Jorgen explained this situation, "the power to my wand is gone. Our realm is lost, but I can get you and you allies to safety."

"Ok big guy," Helga questioned, "shouldn't you fly? Don't you have wings?"

"Too girly," Jorgen said and set of jet wings sprang out, "prefer jetpack."

* * *

In Nidavellir, Timmy and Itri were trying their best to take down Ulik, who presented to be a formidable opponent.

Timmy was going to fire from his repulsor ray again, but before he could, Ulik swung his giant fists and smashed his last remaining piece of armor to ash.

"I am going to tear you apart mortal," he bellowed, "and then I'll finish the Dwarf King."

Timmy then saw Itri's sword lying on the ground too far behind him. He quickly bolted towards it and grabbed it, just as Ulik grabbed him.

"You think a little knife like that can hurt me?" he mocked.

"No," Timmy answered, "but I think this can."

He dug the sword into this chest piece, releasing a massive unibeam blast, sending Ulik crashing into the stone walls, burying him.

"Yeah, that...that showed him," Timmy said, before passing out.

Itri quickly gathered Timmy's chest piece and gently placed it back in its place, resulting in Timmy awaking with a loud gasp of air. Itri smiled.

"Come, we must get to the forge before more of Anti-Cosmo's forces arrive," he said, guiding Timmy up.

"The forge?" he asked, "what do you build there?"

"We dwarves are the finest smiths in the nine realms," Itri explained proudly, "in this place I personally crafted Thomas' hammer, Mjolnir."

"Ever make a suit of armor?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anti-Cosmo was enjoying himself, boasting about his conquest of the nine realms and playing mind games with his prisoners. However, he was completely unaware of the events that were occurring.

Although they had no communication with each other, the Avengers were preparing themselves for the siege of Asgard. Jenny and Brad had teamed up with Kimi and her Valkyries as they flew through the portal to the main gates. Hulk Jimmy and AJ rode in carriages with the Charles, Justin and the other Asgardian warriors as they followed suit.

Arnold, Helga and Manny rode on Jorgen's shoulders as he flew not far behind. The only members missing were Danny and Timmy. Danny was still in Niffleheim, confronting Savannah.

Timmy, however, was in the Forge with Itri as they designed and built a new suit or armor for him, using the same material as Thomas' hammer. Itri rested for a moment as Timmy reached into the cooling pool and pulled out a new face plate.

It was time for battle.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Golden Realm, Frost Giants, Trolls and other forces of Anti-Cosmo stood guard. One of the frost giants noticed a portal started to form.

"The Bifrost Bridge is opening," he said and raised his icy axe, "more rebel warriors to crush!"

What they hadn't expect was that Hulk Jimmy flew out of the portal and tackled the giant to the ground.

"You want to crush something?!" he bellowed, "Try me!"

"Have at thee, giants!" Charles shouted not too far behind as he, AJ and the other warriors exited the portal.

"By Anti-Cosmo's decree," said a soldier, "those who do not bow before him shall be executed. Surrender."

"Traitors," said Charles, "we will never bow down to Anti-Cosmo."

Before anyone could react, Hulk Jimmy charged at the battalion, swinging his axe in all directions.

"Hulk wait!" AJ shouted, but it was too late as the soldier swung his sword and sent Hulk Jimmy crashing into the unconscious giant behind them.

The trolls began to surround them and began to take them prisoner, but as if on cue, laser beams began shooting down upon them. Hulk Jimmy looked to see Jenny flying out of the portal with Brad, Kimi and the Valkyries right behind her.

"For Asgard!" Kimi shouted as they flew closer and joined the fight.

At first their efforts seemed fruitless, even with Brad in his Giant Man form. That was when Arnold, Helga, Manny and Jorgen arrived. Arnold's special arrows spliced through the giants and trolls weapons, leaving them for an easy target.

"Good to see ya, guys," Brad said and shrunk to his normal size.

"Yeah, I bet," Helga replied, "the four of us were half way to the palace before you guys set off the alarm. Way to ruin it."

"Perhaps we should win this fight before starting another," Manny added.

Not wanting to argue any further, they all agreed and resumed fighting, which was over very quickly and soon trolls, giants and soldiers were lying unconscious.

"Well that was fun," Jenny said, "hey did you guys see me? I was on a flying horse! I rode a flying horse through space!"

"Through a wormhole actually," Brad corrected, "we're in Asgard. The Norm Stones pulled us through."

"The fairy Jorgen Von Strangle informed us that the evil counterpart of Poof's father, Anti-Cosmo, is attempting to conqueror each of the nine realms," Manny said, "though I suspect we stowed his plans on Earth."

"So wait, the villains we fought on Earth before being brought here work for a guy names Anti-Cosmo?" Jenny asked, somewhat amused.

"No, The Enchantress," Manny explained, "we assume she was carrying out his plans and was using the other villains to further his goals."

"Rachel the Enchantress," Kimi snarled after overhearing, "I should've know that witch was involved in this. I will enjoy making her pay. Come Warriors Three, let us teach Anti-Comso and his lackeys the error of their ways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arnold said stopping her, "we're not just going to sit on the sidelines, beautiful."

That little comment of his was met with a dark glare from Helga.

"Anti-Cosmo has somehow tapped into the Stuart Force," Kimi said, "he is too powerful for any mortal to fight."

"Uh...didn't we just on a whole army of trolls and giants and such?" AJ asked.

"Look Kimi, Thomas is our teammate," Brad interuped, "and Earth is as just in the firing line as Asgard. We're in this together."

"Hey speaking of 'together'," Arnold added, "anyone seen Turbo Thunder? Or Phantom?"

* * *

"I can smell death on you Daniel Fenton," said Savannah to Danny as he stood before her, "you time in the land of the living is long past. Niffleheim is nothing to fear, Phantom. I can create a paradise for you. A well deserved reward."

Danny wasn't going to give so easily.

"No," he said, "my work isn't done. The Enchantress and her allies are still on the loose."

"Anti-Comso's pawns?" Savannah questioned, smirking, "Ah yes, I play along with his games, because they amuse me. But I know once he's finished with Thomas, Poof and the others, he will betray me. So bitter, so much hate for Stuart."

"If the others are in trouble, I have to help them," Danny said, "you need to send to them right now!"

"You wish to return to battle, Phantom?" Savannah asked, "them you must give me something in return."

"What do you want?"

"If I send to you to confront Anti-Cosmo...and death should claim you in battle, you're mortal spirit belongs to me...forever."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was now entering the room where Yggdrasil was kept. He felt this was good opportunity to replenish its magic in his body.

"My lord, Anti-Cosmo," said a troll from behind him, "there's trouble."

He returned to the throne to see what was the matter. He opened a portal mirror which showed the Avengers, Jorgen and the Warriors Three blasting through the main gate into Asgard.

"NAAAHHH!" he boomed, causing Poof and Thomas to smirk with amusement.

"Your mortals seek to do battle with me?!" he continued, "I shall destroy them before your very eyes!"

And with that he summoned a large horn and made the sounding call.

Outside everyone heard the horn and then fleet the ground rumble beneath their feet.

"What's that?" Jenny asked, "more giants?"

"Feels bigger," Hulk Jimmy said unsure.

In the distance the shadow of large creature could be seen. Soon out of the mist came a massive silver-furred wolf. It had the sharpest teeth any of them had ever seen.

"Told ya..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is that thing?!" Arnold shouted as the massive silver wolf stomped slowly towards the group.

"Anti-Cosmo has gone mad!" Kimi exclaimed, "he's summoned Horfin, The Ice Wolf!"

Horfin stopped and swung one of its giant paws down towards them, but everyone fled before they could be squashed. Hulk Jimmy grabbed its paw in an attempt to fight it, but Horfin just simply tossed him off.

The wolf turned its attention back to the others and was getting ready to attack again.

"This is it, isn't it?" Jenny said as everyone gathered around. Horfin was just about to strike when suddenly a green energy blast struck him in the nose. Everyone turned to see Danny, ready to fight.

"Hawkeye, Widow, XJ9, Tigre, AJ 5000 go for the eyes and mouth," he instructed, "Hulk and Giant Man pick a leg and take it down. Let's move Avengers!"

Everyone did as instructed. Hulk Jimmy and Brad reached for Horfin's front paws and brought him crashing to the group. Arnold, Helga and Jorgen aimed what they had just on the edge of the wolf's eyes before Jenny then flew in and fired a blast from her laser cannon.

This caused Horfin to howl in pain and open his jaw just wide enough for Manny to hop in. Danny provided intangibility incase the wolf decided to close its jaw on them. Manny grabbed a small dose of vibrainium he had on him and tossed it down Horfin's throat.

"These fools pose no threat to me," Anti-Cosmo said as he watched the events unfold outside, "I command the Stuart Force! The Tree of Life gives its power to me now!"

"If you are all powerful Anti-Cosmo," said Thomas, "Then why haven't you won yet?"

Anti-Cosmo was about to retort when suddenly Horfin came crashing through the palace walls, landing just before him. Out from the dust came the Avengers, Warriors Three, AJ and Jorgen, marching towards him with determination.

"Surrender," demanded Danny.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed Anti-Comso, no believing he just said that.

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way," Arnold said.

"Avengers," said Danny, "take him down."

Everyone did just that, but found no success as Anti-Cosmo proved to be too powerful, dodging and deflecting every attack they could throw at him. Eventually, no one could even go with in ten feet of him.

Anti-Cosmo then walked up to Danny who was struggling to get up, and he stepped on his back to prevent him from moving.

"Surrender?" he asked, "you really have no idea with whom you speak, do you mortal?"

He then raised his hand and grabbed Danny's face and his touch reverted him back to his human form.

"I have been watching you worms all this time," he continued, "all of you scared and alone. On Midguard, you may play at being heroes, but here you are less than nothing! Without the Asgardian's help, who will save you now?"

At that exact moment, a large flash of lightning came crashing through the roof to just before Anti-Cosmo's feet. When the smoke cleared there stood Timmy suited up in a brand new metallic silver Turbo Thunder suit.

"I will," he said, and removed his faceplate, "Remember me, Anti-Cosmo?"

"Timmy!" Poof shouted happily.

"Turner?!" Anti-Cosmo said in shock, "You have you memories back! How is that possible?! And, that armor, the metal is Uru!"

"Yeah, I know," Timmy said, "it's the same as Thomas' hammer. Now get away from my people before you get hurt."

"It does not matter how you received your memories again, Turner, but do you realize the power I now posses? I can destroy you a thousand times over!"

"It wasn't a threat."

Timmy then fired a blast from his new repulsor ray and Anti-Cosmo threw up a magical shield to protect himself, but the blast was able to penetrate it.

"Free Thomas and Poof," he told the others, "I'll hold him off."

And with that, the metal man flew up towards the roof with Ant-Cosmo on his tail.

"Hawkeye, Widow, Tigre, AJ 5000, Ant Man, get to Thomas and Poof," Danny instructed as he reverted back to his ghost form, "Hulk, XJ9, you're with me."

Outside, Timmy and Anti-Cosmo were battling it out first the first time in years. Timmy was actually enjoying himself.

"You know Anti-Cosmo, kicking you ass is just like riding a bike," he said as he threw a punch, "you never forget!"

Anti-Cosmo suddenly had the upper hand and grabbed Timmy by his helmet and sent magical shockwaves through it.

"Even with your memories back, Turner," he said, "you are no match to me."

Suddenly an energy blast from Danny knocked Timmy from his grasp and he, Hulk Jimmy and Jenny joined the fight, hit him with everything they've got, but Anti-Cosmo still seemed to have the upper hand.

"I shall enjoy making you mortals suffer!"

Inside, everyone was working to get Thomas and Poof released from their shackles. Manny used his claws and sliced through the chains.

"Yggdrasil is the source of the Stuart Force," Thomas explained, "Anti-Cosmo has corrupted it. You must find a way to break his connection to it."

"Us?" Brad asked, "What are you guys going to do?"

Poof had a serious look on his face.

"We are going to fight alongside my god-brother."

And with that, they flew out the roof to join the fight.

"Tell me again how you can see magic?" AJ asked Manny as they walked into tree's chamber.

"Thomas allowed Miracle City scientist to study his hammer," Manny explained, "it was...informative. Yggdrasil, it seems to be the focus of the energy."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Brad asked.

"When in doubt," Helga said as she loaded her pistol, "blow it up."

Thankfully Manny stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"In mythology, the Tree of Life hold together all of reality," Manny explained, "and as all of reality seems to be feeding into this tree, perhaps we should consider this."

"Hey look," Arnold said sarcastically as he noticed some black birds on a branch, "Asgard's got birds."

This proved to be an unwise choice of words as the black birds let out an ear piercing sonic blast, bringing them to their knees.

Thinking quickly, Brad shrunk to his Ant Man size and began to walk inside the roots of the tree and began searching for the source. That's when the tree began to glow a greenish-blue color.

At this time, the rest of the team were doing all they could to take Anti-Cosmo down.

"Now you bore me," he spat as he held Danny by the neck. Timmy flew up towards them and fired another blast from his repulsor ray, but Anti-Cosmo deflected it and then tossed Danny at him.

He began to tap into the Stuart Force once more when something large and heavy struck him from the side. It was revealed to the Mjnior, which had been thrown by the now freed Thomas.

Before he could react, Anti-Cosmo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Poof, who magically grew his fist ten times it's normal size and punched him right square in the face and sent him sailing into the nearest building.

A moment later Anti-Cosmo rose from the smoking building, his filled with rage as a massive energy field glowed around him.

"AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly.

"What's happening?" Timmy asked Thomas.

"He is losing control of the Stuart Force," Thomas said, "Anti-Cosmo, you must keep the power contained! Without control, the Stuart Force could destroy the nine realms. You could cause Ragnarok!"

"SO BE IT!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed and increased the power tenfold, "AHAHAHA! Did you really think you could beat me?! A band of mortals against Anti-Cosmo?!"

At that exact moment Brad grew to his Giant Man form once more and grabbed Yggdrasil by it trunk and began to yank it from its roots. In its place, a new tree was form and began to rise to ceiling.

Outside, Anti-Cosmo felt something was very wrong when he felt the Stuart Force suddenly drain from his body. The energy was now being transferred back to its original wielder, Stuart, who woke as he felt the power surge through him.

"AHHH!" Anti-Cosmo screamed as the powere continued to drain from him.

"We didn't have to beat Anti-Cosmo," Timmy said, "We just had to keep you busy."

"Just like old times, right bro?" asked Poof, now able to ask such questions awkwardly.

"You know it," Timmy answered.

At last, the final bits of the Stuart Force were now gone from Anti-Cosmo's body and he fell straight down, crashing onto a nearby bridge.

When he rose to his feet, he turned in both directions to see that he was surrounded.

"No! NO!" he shouted, "I am Anti-Cosmo! I will destroy you all! I..."

"ANTI-COSMO!" boomed a voice from behind him.

"Father," smiled Thomas, as Stuart flew above them.

"Long have the Fairy Council and I ignored your mischief," said Stuart, "but this is not mere trickery, this is evil. We gave you and your kind everything, we gave you your own realm and this is how you repay us?!"

"You deserve a thousand times worse!" snapped Anti-Cosmo, "go ahead, exile me! I will never stop!"

"If you thought the Isle of Silence was torment," said Stuart as his eyes flash bright blue, "you do not know the meaning of the word."

Sometime later in the Asgardian palace, citizens of Asgard, Fairy World and the other realms watched as the Avengers stepped forward before Stuart and the Fairy Council."

"My son," said Stuart to Thomas as he began his speech, "you returned to Asgard in its time of need. You have freed us."

"No father, council-fairies," said Thomas, "I myself was freed. By the Avengers."

"Mere mortals?" asked one of the council-fairies.

"These mortals just saved all of the nine realms. They deserve our respect. Avengers, I thank thee. Truly I am honored fight by your side."

As Thomas was saying this, Timmy noticed Poof was making his way towards the back of the crowd.

"Hang on a second, Thomas," he said, "Poof where are you going?"

"Oh," Poof stammered, "he was thanking you guys, so..."

"Well, why aren't you up there with us?" Timmy asked.

"I mean, I not an Avenger..."

"Who says you're not?" Timmy stooped him and began a little speech of his own, "Poof, my fairy god-brother, you came to us when there was no one else to turn to. That took some guts. You have what it takes to be a hero and for that..."

He paused and pulled out an ID card with Poof's image in it.

"...we want you to be an Avenger."

Poof was eyes popped wide and embraced his god-brother in a tight hug.

"Thank you Timmy," he said, "I can't wait to move in with..."

"Hold on there," Timmy said, "I didn't finish. This only on reserve..."

Poof felt his face fall with disappointment.

"...but you will become a full member once you've graduated Fairy Academy."

Once again, Poof eyes popped wide and flew all around the palace in sheer joy.

"You know, AJ," Timmy said, "There's still a slot open for..."

"Timmy, we've discussed this," said AJ, "I've got more important fish to fry than be a superhero."

"Fine then, spoi-sport."

"Now then, as far as you concerned Mr. Turner," said the head council-fairy interrupted, "we have come to the decision that you shall be allowed to keep your memories of your childhood and everything that has happened here today."

All the fairies in the roof clapped and cheered at this announcement. Soon, Stuart silenced everyone and stepped forward to the Avengers.

"You have the thanks of Asgard, mortals," he said, "you have our respect. To the mightiest heroes in the nine realms. HAIL AVENGERS!"

"HAIL AVENGERS! HAIL AVENGERS!" cheered the massive crowed.

"Not too bad team," Timmy said.

Poof smiled.

"Not too bad yourself, Turbo Thunder..."


	9. Epiloque

**Epilogue**

That night, the Avengers had returned home to Earth. Everyone was now settling in to their rooms once more.

"Good night, Danny," said Jenny as they all walked passed Danny's room.

"Get's some rest Phantom," said Arnold, "you've earned it."

Danny smiled, but once they were out of sight, he frowned and proceeded into his room. He unzipped his duffle bag and sighed, still trying to process all the recent events that just happened.

Then he heard something behind.

"Daniel Fenton," said a voice.

Danny turned to see another him walk out of the shadows.

"What the..." was all he could say before the other Danny fired a blast from his gun, knocking him out.

The other Danny stood above the unconscious Danny as he reverted back to his human form.

"The infiltration has begun," he radioed to his superiors. It then transformed into its true from in the shape of what appeared to be half-wolf, half-man.

A Boudacian...


End file.
